


Seranade

by hedxnist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Devil!Jeremiah, F/M, Siren!Maddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: Prompt: “you are a siren with a voice so beautiful that it attracts more than humans. Ghost ships, merfolk, fairies, and even at times, angels. One day, you are approached by a beautiful man who introduces himself as Satan of the underworld. Your voice was so beautiful that you have attracted the devil.”
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Seranade

For years I have lured beings to their demise, I am a siren with a gift that every other of my kind envy, the ability to attract anyone, or any walk of life, and I abuse it as I should, I, a cathartic siren, ruled only by my master hades was simply a mere pawn in his operation, collecting souls for his kingdom, unlike the others here, I welcomed my fate and made the most of my alluring voice. I worked fervently for my master, gladly drawing in humans, merfolk, fairies, ghosts in limbo and his favorite, angels, souls that were so pure an innocent that the thrill of having them stuck for eternity in he very place they feared and despised was like a drug for him and my brothers, sisters and I, his enablers.

My voice rang out as I lay on a flat-top rock on my back, a grin in my face, see through silk covering my half naked body, it was torn in place you’d expect from a stranded woman, but that wasn’t the case, I belted out a harmonious tune as beautifully as ever, it was somber yet alluring. It wasn’t long before I heard a man calling out to me, a bright grin on my lips as I rolled onto my stomach and crawled to the edge of the rock and reaching out to the vast expanse of ocean in front of me, as the voice drew nearer to me I allowed my long silver-blonde hair to fall in soft waves over one shoulder as my face grew scared, a façade to draw them in.

As the ship drew closer, I watched it with expectant eyes, it seemed to melt through the rocks, a ghost ship maybe, an illusion, who knows what soul I’d be dragging to eternity today, but I wouldn’t go back empty handed. There was a man aboard the ship, not a ghost by able to stand upon a deck that did not exist the plane of existence that he was in, my face twisted into confusion as the ship drew nearer to me, backing up on the rock in terror, I had stopped singing, the ship seemed to ‘crash’ into the rocks surrounding me but there was no noise, no sound and the man simply stepped onto my rock as he reached it and watched with me as the rest of the illusion disappeared.

He knelt to my level, the back of his fingers dancing across my cheek to tuck my hair behind my ear as I watched in horror at the spot where the ‘ship’ had crashed, I snapped my head up to look at him as he tried giving me a reassuring smile, “it’s ok my lady, fear not, I am here to help you,” his voice was warm and smooth, whoever he was he was a new type of being that I had never met before, but all the same my act continued. 

A sniffle, as innocent as I seemed as I threw myself at the man, my arms snaking around his neck, his own wrapping around my frame and lifting me into his arms as he held me close, that’s when I looked at him, cupping his cheek with my hand and getting close to his face, as per routine and let my lower lip quiver. “please good sir, it’s not just me, my sister she needs help, please come with me and help her,” but he chuckled softly and looked back at me, a knowing look, and I flinched gently, every instinct telling me to kill him and run, but I couldn’t move, that’s when I noticed the red flare in his eyes, the dyed black locks that seemed to glitter with copper at the roots, and I became overcome with fear, genuine fear.

“I know you are not alone dear siren, but you will be the only woman I shall take today, another day mayhap I will return and collect more.” A cold sweat ran down my spine as he spoke in the same liquid chocolate tone, my own voice coming out strained and scared, almost like a whimper, “w-who are you?” I asked meekly as he grinned wide, showing fanged teeth, “I, my dear, go by Lucifer, and my brother Hades has been awfully rude, and must be punished, you, are his most prized possession, so you are coming with me, to teach him a lesson.”


End file.
